User talk:Comet Knight
I'm a very blunt person. Say what you need to here. --Comet Knight 01:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all your edits!! 20:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) TitanChamp7 Character deletion I understand your reasonings, but Paola, Norman, Rudy, and Obbie should not be deleted, I'm still finalizing on paper there stats. What is there not is merely placeholders until all the facts are straight. Rocket.knight.777 00:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for explaining all of that to me. Is there a template for character pages I can follow once I have all the info for my characters together? Rocket.knight.777 01:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It does, and I hope my pages are now at least on par with what you are looking for (for now at least. I promise they will get better as more information (and their given fics) are written. Rocket.knight.777 04:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem No problem about that, preparing the template is easy. guess who? I'm here again. For telling sorry for work of my f*uc*ng little brother. And other to say, i dont make sites. never. without YOUR permission, cause you ruin me all ideas. I send card ideas like photos, and here are already some of them. So, my new idea, is have not seen a Flash Dragons. They are taked from Finnish Folklore, Kalevala. They names can seem weird, funny or maybe crazy, but they names are real taked from it folklore. When i deleted all ä-letters, i found it case. So, can i make Vainamoinen? 42horror42 08:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I dont make pages, photos, ANYTHING. These photo textest are only BETA-version. I can alvays make better, my 1st version of them looks like always that. but one thing, I make this account, and i make first pages. eh... okay all of them. My LB like vandalism my accounts in Wiki pages, Dueling Network and other that i like. So i dont make anything bad, expet my pages and other you-know things. 42horror42 07:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Video Games We have Character, Fanon Story. And I recently found that we have video game as well, so I am quite anxious whether fanon or fake video game is allowed ? Because I am creating a fake cover of my game (Yugioh W) as well. Example : Yugioh Battle Zone More Neo Decks Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you have any ideas for additional Neo character decks, such as... Neo Pegasus (the only "original" Starter Deck you haven't modified) Neo Marik (similar reason to Pegasus) Neo Jesse (he kinda had this bromance going on with Jaden) Neo Jack (the rival/deuteragonist of 5Ds) Neo Akiza (the love interest to Yusei, and gave us the Plant Engine the Metagame has come to know and love/hate) Neo Crow (...do I really need to explain this? Blackwings!) Neo Leo & Luna (why not combine them into 1 deck? The manga has them tag-teaming.) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm willing to help you brainstorm. Going Through Hell...and Demon and Devil... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll take "Demon". How about you take "Devil" and Bakura gets "Hell"? Taylor, you have the honor of correcting "Satan". Now, what words shall we use to fix them? is the vampiric addiction deck real? where do i buy one if so? where do i buy a vampiric addiction deck? Where in Heartland did you hear about this kind of Deck? Sounds like a wad of garbage to me. Taylor Gorrell 20:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) charizard the flame knight not pokemon charizard the flame knight is not a pokemon. please restore to its former glory. I stated it on the article-- 23:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) the thing is i knew that it would be deleted. i was just testing to see whether the admins were smart enough to realise that it wasn't a copyright card from another series. Plus if you think on naruto Roshi and Son Goku are characters in that show but are completely different from Master Roshi and Son Goku in DBZ. Charizard is a japanese name, and a name doesn't belong to any on a fictional character unless they are one in the same. if they are the same people then its copyright but if it just the same name then its okay. take claude speed and claude for example both from different universe eras in the same game and people think they are the same person.-- 02:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tough Call... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) That is a tough decision to make. Though I doubt he drew those pictures himself. RocketKuriboh could be making a Sonic-like universe where all of the characters look like that. As long as they don't directly mention Sonic, they seem alright. Arctic HEROs Sorry can you don't delete my Arctic HERO pls.... I will edit it with an Archetype Template but im currently having exams this wk so I can only edit it on Saturday and Saturday. By the way can you link me to the archetype template(Ps. I'm new to creating archetypes). And I do appreciate your help as you helped me or the Structure deck creation so I hope you can give me some guidelines this time. Autobots123x (talk) 12:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Autobots123x Devil / Satan Sorry about the late reply, I was having an exam and preparing for my new college, have a lot of unexpected problem. Anyway, I guess this has to be done. Frankly speaking, I actually tried to avoid this since my Princes of Hell obviously violate it, but then since rules is rules, I will definitely change it. Anyway, I am having break for two weeks from today. I will spent a week on holiday and will came back and try my best to contribute while I am able to do so. By the way, demon/hell is allowed in japanese, (example : archfiend soldier, Demon Soldier in japanese and helpoemer, Hell Poet in japanese) so I will leave the japanese name untouched. Arctic HERO(1) Ok I've finally edited finish my Archetype Template so I hope it suit your expectations and I hope you won't delete them. Anyway thanks for giving me a link for the templates again I can't thank you enough now I can edit my old Archetypes with an Archetype Template! If there's a problem with the template I'll re-edit them. Autobots123x (talk) 09:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Arctic HERO Archetype What do you mean by it goes on its own page with a link Autobots123x (talk) 11:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Now I get it.... Thanks anyway :D Autobots123x (talk) 13:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I apologize but I have another problem. When trying to create a booster pack I am only able to put the information of one card... Autobots123x (talk) 13:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh ps...Autobots123x (talk) 12:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Getting Blocked... This is User:Autobots123x here Thanks again for your guidance. Now I have another problem... A really big one.... why is my account block? It said I have been block due to vandalism and disruption of other pages when I actually did not do it... I figure out since you're an Admin you'll be able to solve it... 07:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Featured Card System The previous featured card system has a lot of flaws, so this time I am suggesting a new way to feature a card without wasting too much time to vote or to pick. The most easiest way is to let an admin to feature a random page, by clicking random page. If the admin get an article which is not custom card or it does not meet the minimum requirement, then repeat the first step until he or she get a adequate custom card. The admin can also pick a card instead of randomly choosing a page he or she thinks it deserves to be known and feature it. To avoid the admin to pick his or her own card, we will create one more new Box in the main page, with the title, Admin's Daily Card. The responsible admin for the day can pick his or her own card and feature it. So let's simplify the concept and rules: * We will make a duty roster for the featuring job. ** Each admin will on duty for a week. Nobody is free everyday, so if he or she can't make it that day, the admin who suppose to duty on the next week will help him to feature the card for that day instead, known as back-up admin. * A card cannot be featured if it had been featured during the last 30 days. Admin are advised not to feature a card which had been featured before, even after the 30 days requirement. * Featured Card -> Daily Card ** Daily card changed everyday * Admin's Daily Card ** Admin's daily card changed everyday ** The on duty admin will feature his or her own card. Let say he or she can't make it, the back-up admin will feature the on duty admin's card, not the back-up admin's card. This concept is inspired from Deviantart's daily deviation. Why? Why was my Burstinatrix the Axe Amazoness deleted. It followed all the guidelines and why was the best card Magna Dragon removed. I don't care if you don't like me. but you can't delete my articles because of that reason. its abuse of admin power. please can restore my burst card.-- 03:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Will it help if you give someone a warning to fix it before deleting it? Then it'll save users abusing admins and getting upset. You wanna keep the attitude done not increase it.-- 03:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Voltic HERO Hi Cometknight, its me again and I have a question to ask can I re-create Voltic HEROs archetype? Also I was not online when Voltic HERO was deleted and I didn't understand why you called it a junk article. So if you are free please reply. Thanks Autobots123x (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll add the Archetype Templates! You can count on that thanks anyway! Autobots123x (talk) 07:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, CometKnight. I have a bunch of things to tell you. 1) The archetypes you made are AWESOME. 1st place: Rockets, 2nd place: Army, 3rd place: Quickdraw. 2) Download Magic Set Editor in magicseteditor.sourceforge.net to make real cards and add pictures to your cards. Only the card effect alone isn't enough. 3) I had another idea for Kamikaze Dragon WIND/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters When this card is Special Summoned, return all Spell and Trap cards on the field to their owners' hands. Card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's Summon or effect. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can send 1 WIND monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card attack once more. Cool effect isn't it? Your version for Kamikaze Dragon is really good. lv 2 dragon lol. 4) With so many cards made, why not hold a tournament with cards 100% made by you? Unique. 5) Your duel logs are supreme. 6) Awesome new types of dueling, especially the 3-Shot one. 7) Keep up the good work. Soon with new card ideas like that of Kamikaze Dragon. Nick13Argos Voltic HERO So how do I put them on a separate page? Autobots123x (talk) 10:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Voltic HERO Okay I get what you mean... Autobots123x (talk) 10:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for the words, CometKnight. I have some more stuff to tell you: 1) Make more support archetypes, such as Inzektors, Evols, Lightsworns and Lightrays. 2) I have the results for the CometKnight archetype deck finals. Me (Quickdraw) vs John (Army) with 4000 Life Points, i won 2-1 in a match. The results: 2600-0, 0-100 and the final duel 3200-0. And I xyz summoned more times than John's Army. Anyway, good game even though Strike Knights were one step close to the finals. 3) Please make Cybernauts. I really look forward to seeing what on hell archetype is. 4) Why not see the ULTIMATE card for Utopia Deck (please publish it) Hope Sword Slash Equip Spell Equip only to a "Number 39: Utopia" you control. It gains 1000 ATK and it gains this effect: *Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to target 1 monster card from your hand; attach that target to the equipped monster as an Xyz Material. Cool isn't it? 5) I don't know how to publish cards in this wiki. I'm planning for 10 different archetypes (see them when i publish them) and much support and i can't make anything because i don't know why. 6) I will present you some cool cards to make and (one more time) keep up the good work: 7) Make new structure decks: Neo Nightshroud with the Darkness cards you made and some more Darkness cards. I don't have ideas to give, but why not think. 8) You can make cards online: links yugiohcardmaker.net (except for Xyz monsters) yugico.com/yugioh-card-creator (it has Xyz monsters) Keep up the good work This is the third message I leave and now I followed the tips. I have made my new cards: Will-o-'Wisps. See them: Will-o'-Wisp - Blastos Will-o'-Wisp - Heatos Will-o'-Wisp - Cauteros (it didn't go pretty well. I was really clumsy with my first xyz and i followed the guidelines). Another one time, thank you for helping me make my cards on this wiki. Soon with images from Magic Set Editor to see how cool the cards are. More Cybernauts Hi CometKnight, another message from me, Nick13Argos. I saw your response to my latest message telling to me about the Cybernauts. I have a question, what do you think about the attribute and the goal of the Cybernauts? I predict that Cybernauts are Lights or Darks with stalling abilities. Nick13Argos (talk) 06:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Nick13Argos. Soon with more cards and galleries!!! Synchro monster to a ZeXal Character Deck? Another message from Nick13Argos Nick13Argos (talk) 07:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC). I have a complaint for your Neo Shark Structure Deck. I admit you make the greatest archetypes of all time, but why do you place a Synchro and a Tuner to that Structure Deck? I expected MORE Rank 3 Xyz monsters. If I were you, I will place about 10-20 Xyz monsters? I expected that Neptune Star Whale be rank 3. Sacred Birth Something seems to be up with the template i created could you fix it, i have know idea what to do.-- 00:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) New archetype???!!! I saw your new archetype, the bladers. The only I can do is WOW. You did every type of archetypes but this new work is A W E S O M E Keep up the good work and something more.... YES, I PLACED A SYNCHRO TO A SHARK DECK. '''It goes. Like a Dandy in a Yusei Deck (even though Dandy is from the GX times). Houston, We Have A Problem Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) CK, something really weird is going on with the archetype templates. Most of the links back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia aren't working and giving this strange indicator. Don't edit any templates that have links back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, as the strange links seem to be irreversible. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) NVM. I fixed it. The new user, the XBrain guy, decided it would be fun to mess with the ygo template. You know, the template that manages a good portion of the links back to our parent wikia. Hearth Phoenix Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, some pages, including my most recent creation, are being tagged by this very strange tag that I can't seem to remove. What do I do? I was actually going to ask you guys about that. It seems to only affect cards made with CardTable2, even some of the older ones, my Number 90.5 including. (Older meaning not made today.) Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:24, December 15, 2012 (UTC) NVM. RK777's talk of it only affecting CardTable2 got me thinking, so I checked CardTable2, and User:Avatarr had edited the thing 6 days ago to include that template. It appears as if a lot of pages have been afflicted, and I am currently going back day by day to see if there are any common factors in which pages got hit and why. However, I have protected CardTable2. Only admins can touch it from now on. Well, heh, I'm glad I could help. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 06:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I add anime cards that wasn't released in OCG/TCG, but I changed the effect of it to make it more balance? Furthermore, some cards like Photon Alexandra Queen never gotten a full card display, or ATK display. Can I create a card for that and add it here? new Hey I'm knida new around here. Is there anything I should know before I start editing?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) We'll I read the guidlines and understand everything but images. So I shouldn't use and image of anime or game pics or google images where do I get the image from?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We Need A Third Admin Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) CK, I've been thinking, and we do need a new admin now that Bakura's all but vanished. I nominate Taylor, not because he's one of my closest online friends, and I respect him greatly, but because I know he will actually get things done. He's been a big help with cleaning up the wikia, and is effectively an admin in name only at this point. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 08:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The sad thing is that I don't know. Do you? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) You know any Bureaucrats? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Huh. Well, that settles that. While we're at it, should we remove Bakura's privileges, since he hasn't done anything in months? Help Help I read it. I just don't know how to put it up so that it will look like a normal card page. I just don't want to do it wrong. Zubzy (talk) 20:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Inactiveness Cough cough, vanish is a bit exaggerating since you can easily find me at another wiki or just leave a message here. I went inactive because I was busy with my short semester (college), during a month holiday I went to my hometown, and I recently adopted another small fanon wiki, Cardfight Vanguard. Apart from that, there is nothing more to update in YCM wiki after all the polishing, rules, guide, categories are done. On the other hand, the Cardfight Vanguard is lacking of many things so whenever I have free time, I will try to fix it. However, it is undeniable that one of the reason that I went inactive was because I lost some motivation in Yugioh fanon. Anyway, I am sincerely apologize for my inactiveness and the fact that I forgot to remove myself from the "Active Admin" and leaving any form of notes behind. I will admit that I barely look at this wiki... until now, when I got a new idea for my archetype. About the adminship, you can't strip away an adminship after you make him an admin unless you contact the Wikia Staff (if I remember correctly) but whenever you need an admin to help you, you could just appoint anyone to become admin by controlling the membership right (iirc there is no limit for the number of admins). Lastly, I am not going to be active right now since I have an examination this month (I will just update my archetype). Why not making new cards Back again, one of the most favorite fans. I wanted to make new cards and especially, new cards to support the all new archetypes that come in ZEXAL anime, like Umbral, Holy Lightning or War Gods. Nick13Argos (talk) 09:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) User:Nick13Argos Request Can you please add the Chat to the Features Zach the coolman (talk) 23:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) The comeback of an obedient Knight!! Hey Comet Knight, I was SO AMAZED for placing red links and new cards to the strike knights, an archetype I love so much. I saw such incidents quite a few weeks ago with the Starlights but I though these new cards will be somthing temporal, like many forgotten masters of the wiki (I dont want to give names of those users). That comeback is pretty AWESOME, but I have another reason for this. I saw your Succubus archetype template and I saw red links even though this template's been built about a year ago. Also I saw your blog about making a Gunner/Blaster archetype. That was amazing but why not making another Knight archetype such as the Crimson Knights or Color Knights or such things or why not making more HEROes or even your own HEROes. I know you made the Gadget HEROes, but what about making somthing new. For example, Gymnastic HEROes. And last but not least, I saw ur first booster pack and i saw a rocket - idk its name but it has an image and was in that set - and it says "Add 1 Missile Silo from your Deck to your hand". Why not making Missile Silo? In order not to tell me that I am a liar, you can see it in one of your Rockets. OK, that's all. '''YOUR Big Fan Ideas on your Blaster/Gunner archetype you are planning I have read your message you dropped me to my talk page and i have some ideas on the Blaster/Gunners you are planning. 1st: FIRE Archetype 2nd: Warriors of course. 3rd: Level 4 or Rank 4 (just like the Bladers but I expect an evil version of them) 4th: Effects that rely on blocking Special Summons, tributing or even burn damage. Also, I have read in your Starlight archetype page that they do the opposite as the Black Stars do. Why do you tell me that the Knight users in EX must encounter both Starlights and Black Stars as enemies? That was an impression. Remember your stuff isn't "colossal failure". Myriads of others (no name plz cuz they will target me) made "colossal failures". Nick13Argos (talk) 06:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Making the Gogogo template I saw in the wiki that there are many sub-archetypes of Yuma (in the anime) with many cards posted here. One of your cards is Gogogo Soldier. So I started making a template for each one (Gagaga is existed, Gogogo is now, Zubaba is under construction). So I really want to warn you for making a template into your card. Remember if you feel awful about this decision, plz send me a message or delete the template from your page. It will give me a motive to go on. Nick13Argos (talk) 10:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) HEEEEELP!!! You've been on this Wiki for quite some time, so you might be able to help with this problem. Taylor Gorrell is having a serious problem with the Wiki that renders all dropdown menus unusable to him. He can't even edit any pages without the screen being stuck on the "Loading Editor" state indefinitely. It's so bad that he can't even check his settings or log out. You might've had this problem before, but even if you haven't, if you have a solution to this problem, please respond ASAP so Taylor can finally edit again. 01:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Only things I could suggest are to delete all cookies/clear cache and see if that works. --Comet Knight (talk) 01:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll let him know. Sorry about not logging in. I have a bad habit of leaving a page open endlessly and losing track of time with it. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Taylor wanted me to say he's still having these problems, and to ask if maybe the site is buggy in some way? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know what to tell you. I'm having no problems at all with the site from my end. --Comet Knight (talk) 10:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering about a recent development. The new user Goddess Cure Mystic has posted a bunch of cards that clearly violate our copyright infringement clause in our rules, but she has placed them in a gallery on her user page instead of on their own separate pages. Is there any precedent to this, and what should we do about it? Is she violating the rules or not? Newby needs help Hello I'm Shadowprince a relatively new member of the site. I am wondering if you could tell me what I could be doing wrong with my posts since almost every time I try to make a card it comes up in the preview as the cards template. I am using source mode as Y-Tak asked me if I was using it back when I wasn't and for a little while that seemed to solve the problem but after a while no matter what mode I used the previews made it look just like a template. Any ideas what I'm doing wrong? Thanks in advance. Shadowprince (talk) 18:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi,mr comet knight,well,i started here some days ago,and i really liked this page,but i didi lots of things here by mistake,and well,i wish i could undo them.I readed the guide for begginners,but it's always good talking to the others xD.Answering me,or not,thanks since now Theundeadlord (talk) 19:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC)T.U.L19:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC)~~ Comet Knight,i received your message.Did i really type as a 8 years old kid?What a shame =_= xD.Anyway,i wish i could really understand what was the big trouble of the card text of my cards.Whas that of not using the same type as the real card game uses? If that was all the problem,i will fix it now from on.And thanks again Indeed.Well,some of the stupid things i did was because i didn't notice the use of templates,but if that's all the problem,i will take a better look on the cards that are in the correct format and so,well,there will be no further problem.And once more,thanks.Once i really get how to make it right,i will remake my cards,but in the correct way How do I avoid line breaks? Hi, it's shadowprince again. I tried making a card today and noticed the line breaks thing you were talking about but when I tried to get rid of them, it showed me something even uglier. I get the feeling my computer is putting the line breaks in because I've done exactly what you said about copypaste on other computers and had no problem and the computer I have at home doesn't work well. How do I delete the line breaks and create something good or better yet how do I avoid the line breaks all together? Shadowprince (talk) 16:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Once more,Comet Knight,here i am.I want to know what is the big problem with this card i just did,i linked all the words,and followed the correct way of making cards but YrpoOtaku still keep deleting my cards =_=.I don't know what to do,i even checked the spelling,and looked other cards as sample http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Tomb_snake Solving your MSE issues CK, you wrote in Path to Injustice "Don't blame me for the numbering, blame MSE and its fixed numbering system.". I'm using MSE very quite a while ago and I found your problem. I know your problem and I had to face from 2009 (when I made random cards unofficially and they are not published and idk if I have them) and I found the problem right now. Click me to solve your problem. Also you can see my Shining Lizard to see what your card looks like (I didn't have the right fonts since I did that card on my friend's PC :( ). Ah, I forgot to tell you that making Machinas is somthing pretty good. Keep up the good work and shoot for 10,000 (The Pandaman sucks but nvm). LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:29, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well,since i've talked to YPROotaku he told me the greatest mistake of mine,that was the grammar and punctation,so,since it i guess i improved a lot,however i'm not completely accustomed to use a different template for each type of card,but well, i will keep learning.By the way,i saw some cards that were deleted.Can i re-create them? Sure.It's good to know that my card are being accepted here And i will check,re-check as many times as necessary before posting anything here. Other person would already inveigh me Gravekeeper's Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 22:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Mind if I tweak a few of your Gravekeeper's cards? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Got it. A few of them, especially the Xyzs, seemed rather OPed as they were, and I was trying to make them fit the Archetype as it is. But if you wish to do it, be my guest. MPBs Because I don't visit the regular YGO wiki, can you plz tell me the naming scheme of MPBs (aka Mecha Phantom Beasts, for short). I'm quite interested in making a couple of them. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:28, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Good MPBs bro (I forgot to mention this before). LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, it's shadowprince again. I have discovered how to get around the linebreaks thing so I've been making cards. Before I make this card I want to run it by you. A monster that's level 4 with 4000 defense points. This card will have a major downside though it will have 0 attack points and when an opponents monster attacks it while it is in attack mode that monster gains 3000 attack. Is that enough to balance out the defense or is it still too overpowered? I'm only asking because I don't want to put it up just for it to be deleted and I will respect your opinion whatever it is. Thanks in advance. Shadowprince (talk) 16:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) = Blood Eyes Wight Dragon = Hello Rocket Knight, well i want to know why the delet tag of my card was not moved yet. As far as i readed the card text problem solving i didin't see any problem with my card. Here is the card: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Eyes_Wight_Dragon. Can you help me please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:25, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, i'm glad you noticed my efforts. I read the psct but i still don't get certain thing. For example, in the card text of sanctuary of Fiend appears this phrase "Vice-Versa" and i don't see the same phrase in any other card. If i use it on any card here, will it be valid? TheUndeadLord (talk) 17:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Iroa Cards Hi. I know I haven't been on here for a while, but I have a favor to ask you. I'm currently working on a story entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! EXELIXI (which I hope to post sometime this March), and its main series of "sacred cards" are known as the "Iroa Cards". I was hoping someone could be able to create these cards. Basically, I would like them to have a medium grey border named "Iroa Card" (they will NOT have icons like Field Spell icons or Continuous icons). If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 03:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) = Card trivia = Hello C.Knight. It's been a while that i want to know about what we can post on the trivia on this page. I know the card trivia here is a very ignored part, but i want to know if there is any ruling such as what would be relevant or irrelevant TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:55, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I asked this because it's not a oficial wikia directly related to Konami, just like yugioh,wikia.com is, then i thought would be good to make sure about the rulings here, but as far as i understood it's almost the same thing, just like i did on my card " Enraged Brain ". Well, now changing of talks, i created a new acrhetype named "Nightmare Lord". Can you tell me what you think of them, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) You're really very blunt. Well, as far as i finish this archetype i will create an appropriate template for them all TheUndeadLord (talk) 11:05, February 5, 2014 (UTC) = Joke Cards= Hello Comet Knight. Well, only by amusement, i cretaed yesterday a card named " Your Cute Dog ". The card is kinda stupid, i know, but when i went to see the card today, y-tak placed a deletion Tag and explained that there can't be Joke cards here. Well, i saw some joke cards that were already existing here su ach as the cards "Your Grandmother", "Darkness Hot Dog" , "Bread" and some Joke cards too. If my card will be deleted due to the fact it's a joke, i think these other can't be here too, right? TheUndeadLord (talk) 17:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Saving cards of other users from being deleted Hello Comet Knight. Recently, i started to worry a little about the cards of the the other users that were going to be deleted and i started to fix their card text. Is there any problem? There are lots of cards that are going to be deleted due to an unappropriate card text, so if i fix it can you remove the deleting tag? TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:36, February 28, 2014 (UTC) "Junk Artycle" Someone's been going around marking Token cards on this wiki as "Junk Artycles" and putting them as candidates for deletion. I can't talk about them over on the deletion candidate talk page because it's been sealed and I can't edit it. I saw only going to an admin as an alternative. There are dozens of token cards here; do they really deserve to be deleted? Was there some kind of rule change recently that I was not aware of? Tocp0003 (talk) 22:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC)